Trance
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Naruto went on a mission alone and when he came back to the Village he somehow turned into half of his demon. Lady Tsunade ordered Sakura to investigate what's wrong with Naruto. Will Naruto come to his senses? Please, please, PLEASE leave a nice comment for me


"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

Sakura was talking with the Hokage, Lady Tsunade. She just got back from a mission; she had to get Tsunade her snacks. Hey, a happy Tsunade is a good Tsunade.

The Hokage ran a hand through her blond hair as she said, "Could you go check on Naruto. He's been out in the forest for a while now. I'm worried about it since…."

"Since what?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade sighed as she murmured, "He want on a mission alone, I guess it got to him."

"I could've gone with him, why didn't he ask-"

"Because he said he didn't want to bother you, Sakura." Tsunade got up from her chair and rested a hand on the pink headed girl's shoulder.

"What was the mission for?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade blinked. "Why don't you ask him, I'm sure he could use a friend." And without another word, Tsunade dismissed Sakura with a wave of her hand. Sakura bowed and started heading out of the building.

_'What did that idiot do this time?'_ Sakura thought as she waved to Choji was eating ramen with Shikamaru. Everything seemed normal in the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Hey Sakura, where are you going?" Sakura was walking right to the gates of the Hidden Leaf when she saw Ino running to her. She paused, waiting for the loud mouth blondie to catch up to her.

Ino wiped a hand on her forehead as she said, "Where you going, bill board?"

"Pig!"

"Ah, silly! Hehe." They both laughed.

"Well, if you must know," Sakura brushed her hair back, "Tsunade ordered me to go see Naruto. Did you happen to see him?"

Ino sighed. "Yeah, that dumb ass is sulking on a tree. I tried talking to him but he sent a clone to scare me away."

"That's not like him." Sakura said.

"I know! He doesn't look really happy. I don't know what got to him. You should go see him, cheer him up." Then, she added, " I think I know what you should do to him." Ino was giggling as Sakura asked, "What?"

"You know!"

"No I don't you dumb pig. Tell me!"

Ino sighed as she whispered in Sakura's ear, "Kiss him-"

Sakura shoved Ino hard, yelling , "YOU SICK PERVERT! WHY WOULD I WANT TO KISS NARUTO?! HE'S AN IDIOT!"

"I know he's an idiot, that's why he's perfect for you!" Ino laughed as she walked away. "Any who, go cheer him up! Whether you kiss him or not-"

Sakura threw a rock at Ino. "OUCH!" Ino screamed.

Sakura walked faster. "That dumb blonde, "she murmured as she entered the forest.

* * *

10 minutes later…

Sakura stopped; she saw a blonde head on a tall tree. _'Is he hanging upside down?'_ she thought as she squinted her eyes. She was right, Naruto was hanging upside down on the tree branch, his feet using his chakra to hold him steady. His hair was blowing with the wind, his necklace hanging by his eyes. He seemed to be murmuring something.

Sakura blinked twice._ 'Why is he doing that'_ she thought as she jogged to the tall tree with the blonde ninja.

"Hey, Naruto!" she called. He didn't budge. Sakura covered her hands over her mouth as she said louder, "Naruto, it's me, Sakura!"

Naruto opened his eyes. One of them was a bright red, like he had part of the nine tails summoned. Sakura gasped as he growled, "Sakura, leave me alone."

"Naruto-"

"GET AWAY!" His fangs formed as he snarled at her. His ninja head band fell from his head. Sakura jumped and caught it before it fell from on the ground. She brushed a hand over it, feeling the heat from it.

Sakura sighed as she summoned her chakra and leaped from branch to branch to get to Naruto. His eyes were closed as she finally reached the branch he was on. She sat, feet dangling as she looked at Naruto. He was still upside down. Sakura noticed his chakra was a mix of blue and red.

Sakura gripped his headband as she said, Naruto, I'm here. Just, please talk to me. I'm here for you." She brushed a strand of pink hair from her eyes. "I know your last mission-"She gasped as Naruto yanked her feet from under her. He pulled back hard, causing her to scream. Now Sakura was hanging upside down, Naruto's grip on her wrist. She felt blood slide down her wrist as his claws dug in. She looked into his red and blue eyes.

"I told you to leave me alone!" he growled through gritted teeth. She lost a hold of his headband; it fell onto the grass below her feet. She winced as his gripped tightened on her wrist.

"Naruto- you're hurting me!" she said.

"No, Sakura, you're hurting me! You always had!"

"What do you mean?!"

Naruto leaned in close to Sakura, his soft hair resting on her face. His red eye was so angry, but his blue eyes were scared, sad._ 'He's probably fighting back! He needs to come to his senses!'_ she thought.

Sakura felt his hot breath on her cheek as he growled, "You are such a slut, Sakura. You think you know everything! You don't see my heart bleeding for you. I try my hardest for you to love me back- but instead, you crush it into a million pieces! No wonder you can never get a boyfriend, you always scare them away! All I ever done was be nice to you, yet, you treat me as your punching bag!" Naruto reached down so both his arms were gripping onto Sakura, they were digging into her shirt.

"You-you don't know what you're saying." Sakura said.

"I know _exactly_ what I'm saying."

Sakura felt something wet slide down her face. She saw Naruto smirk. He leaned closer to her so he could whisper into her ear, "Cry, Sakura. It makes me happy to see you cry pitiful tears. If only I could taste them!" He blinked twice before laughing as he leaned in and licked her tears. "Mmmm, they taste so good." He licked his lips.

"Shut-shut up!" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Make me."

"Fine, you asked for it." Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as she pulled herself up and kissed Naruto's lips. She felt him growl as she pressed into him harder, tasting her tears as they slid down.

Naruto didn't know what was happened. Half of him wanted to kill this girl, the other wanting to kiss her back. He felt paralyzed. His grip tightened on her shirt as she kept kissing him as she dangling high above the ground. If he released her she could die. _'No, I'm not letting this fox control me!_' he thought. He still felt paralyzed; he couldn't control his body! _'Come on, Naruto! Move!'_

Naruto pushed harder and harder until finally, he broke to trance. He kissed Sakura back, feeling to soft rosy feel of her lips against his. Naruto felt himself going back to normal, his eyes were blue again and his chakra was no longer dark. One thing was wrong though, Sakura was no longer with him, she was falling down!

"Sakura!" he yelled as he leaped from the branch and soared to her. She was screaming as he collided with her, wrapping his arms around her. He moved their bodies so he was under her as they fell. Sakura blacked out as Naruto collapsed on the ground.

* * *

"Sa-Sakura? Wake up, Sakura, please!"

Sakura winced as she slowly opened her eyes. Naruto was cradling her in his arms, one holding her under her legs, the other under her neck.

"Damn it, damn it! Why did I have to listen to that lady?" Naruto cursed himself as

Sakura whispered, "Na-Naruto?"

"Sakura?" he whispered.

"Are you okay now, are you back to normal?" she whispered.

Naruto nodded as he laughed a sad laugh. He noticed her bloody wrist. "Did-did I do that?" he asked.

Sakura slowly nodded.

"Damn it!"

"It's not you fault-"

"It is my fault, Sakura. I hurt you! I-"he froze as he felt Sakura's hand touch his cheek. He looked into her green eyes she slowly smiled.

"It is _not_ your fault, Naruto. You were in a trance. Half of you were controlled by the nine tails. I could see it in your eyes."

Naruto leaned into her hand. "Did I say anything to you, Sakura?" he murmured.

"No-"

"Don't lie to me Sakura. I need to know."

"You-you did say some things…"

"Tell me."

Sakura told Naruto everything he said to her when he was in a trance. She felt his body shake most of the time.

"I didn't mean any of those things, Sakura. It was that damn poison-"

"Wait, what poison?!"

Naruto sighed as he said, "I went on this super easy mission! All I had to do was to fetch a puppy from a river for the Hidden Song Village. I saved the puppy and returned it to it's owner. Well, the lady hugged me, and I think she injected something into me, causing this whole mess to happen."

"Naruto, you should've asked me to come, I would have went with you!"

"It was stupid of me not to ask you. I just wanted to prove to you that I'm not an idiot." There was a hint of a blush on his cheeks as he looked down at her.

Sakura avoided his gaze. She pushed him away so she could sit up on her own. They sat down next to each other, awkward silence. Naruto broke the silence saying, "I don't remember much. How did my trance break?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to blush. "I-I uh…I kissed you." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't hear you?"

"Kiss you." She said a little louder.

"What?"

"ARE YOU DEAF, I SAID I KISSED YOU, OKAY?!" Sakura turned away from Naruto so her back was facing him. Naruto was blushing as he touched his lips with his fingers. _'Sakura kissed me?'_ he thought.

"You can bug me about the stupid kiss Naruto," she said. "Go tell everyone that your first lame kiss was the kiss that broke your trance. Go tell-"

Naruto leaped over Sakura's head and faced her. He smiled as he held her face his hands. Her face was red as he rested his forehead against hers, blonde mixed with pink. "That's not my first kiss," he whispered.

"It-it's not?" Sakura asked.

"No." He shook his head.

He leaned in slowly, feeling her breath tickle his lips as he slowly closed his eyes. Sakura froze, blushing, as he gently kissed her lips. She slowly smiled as she finally kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He reluctantly pulled back, and kissed her cheek. He murmured, "That was my first kiss."

Sakura laughed as she whispered, "Mine to." He smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe you saved me, Sakura."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were just gonna let me stay in that trance, get Granny Tsunade instead."

"That's stupid. Naruto. I'd do anything for you."

"Really?"

"Really."

He smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. "I love you, Sakura."

Sakura kissed him back, whispering, "I love you too, Naruto."


End file.
